1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reflection sheet which reflects light made incident through a side surface of a light guide plate therein to a side of one surface of the light guide plate and is oppositely disposed to the other surface of the light guide plate, and a light source device and a display apparatus including the reflection sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of a so-called edge light type light source device which irradiates a liquid crystal panel with light from a side surface side thereof, the liquid crystal panel includes, on a rear side thereof, a light guide plate which guides light from a light source to the liquid crystal panel, and a reflection sheet which reflects the light made incident on the light guide plate from the light source to the liquid crystal panel side.
However, recently, the size of the liquid crystal display apparatus is becoming larger, and thereby absolute values of dimensional tolerances for the respective components included in the liquid crystal display apparatus has also been increased. Therefore, when the respective components are assembled as a product, a gap may occur between the components, such that there is a problem that luminance unevenness on a display screen may occur due to the gap.
In relation to the above-described problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-265882 discloses a backlight unit of an edge light type backlight unit which includes a cold-cathode fluorescent lamp disposed on a side surface side of a light guide plate, a reflection sheet disposed on a rear surface (non-light emitting surface) side of the light guide plate, and a reflector which supports the reflection sheet from the rear face and covers the cold-cathode fluorescent lamp, to reflect light from the cold-cathode fluorescent lamp to the light guide plate, wherein a convex-shaped part protruding to the reflection sheet side is provided on the reflector, a spacer is arranged between the reflector and the reflection sheet, and an end of the reflection sheet is bent toward the light guide plate side, such that a ridge line of the light guide plate and the reflection sheet forcibly come into contact with each other, to suppress irregular reflection of the light on the ridge line.